


Paint and Glitter

by Infin80



Series: My odd works. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infin80/pseuds/Infin80
Summary: This is just something random I did about a year ago
Series: My odd works. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898971
Kudos: 1





	Paint and Glitter

She is rich  
Wearing sable fur coats  
Diamonds the size of apples ‘round her neck

Now she is poor  
Dressed in rags  
Stringy hair around her face

Then she is a schoolgirl  
Young and bold  
In pleated skirts and white shirts

Older now  
Dressing in a business women's clothes  
Hair scraped tightly back

She wore so many faces  
And forgot her own under the paint and glitter

And when they left her behind as they will always do  
She wiped her makeup off and smiled


End file.
